Users are increasingly turning to electronic media, such as MP3 format music files, downloadable video files, streaming media content, and the like. Since users often utilize multiple electronic devices to access this media, users are turning to the cloud to store their media files. As an example, a user can upload the user's electronic music collection to a remote database offered by a cloud provider, and can then access that music collection using any appropriate electronic device capable of connecting with the remote database and supporting a format of the media. Such an approach has certain deficiencies, however. For example, a user must upload a copy of all the user's media files, which can be quite large and thus can take up a lot of time and bandwidth. Further, certain media providers utilize proprietary formats or information that prevent the files from being supported by other content providers or media systems, such that users are unable to have their entire media catalog stored and accessible from a single location unless the user only purchases from a specific provider.